


Welcome

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [59]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Kastledevil, Multi, OT3, Romance, Smut, ish, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Matt is welcomed home in a rather interesting way





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the people that say we have no business shipping Frank with whoever the hell we want. Enjoy.

Matt heard her screams from two blocks away. The grunts and words of encouragement or praise or tease from Frank were not so loud - not by a long shot - but he still heard them.

It was impossible that the neighbors didn’t hear her.

Danny walked by his side, saying something, probably important, but Matt wasn’t listening anymore. All his focus was on them, inside his apartment. It was his apartment, and they didn’t even wait for him.

That’s not polite.

“Hey”, Danny said, finally. “What do you think?”

Matt snapped his head to the left, where Rand stood, taking his focus away from Karen and her wails and her moans for a moment.

“Uh, what?”

Danny clicked his tongue, slapping a hand on Matt’s arm in farewell.

“Never mind. We’ll talk tonight”, he said, walking away. “Say ‘hi’ for me.”

His cane was really useful on the remaining way home. His focus was totally and completely on them.

“Fuck”, Frank breathed out - well, grunted - while Matt crossed the street. “You’re perfect.”

To which Karen let out a strangled cry, making Matt raise his brows at the high pitched tone of her voice. That meant she was really having fun.

When he got closer, he listened for the neighbors. At this hour, the only ones home were the elderly retired couple on the first floor (and they were getting ready to leave for their daily walk) and the woman in 3B, but she had her headphones on, working out to YouTube video or something.

He wondered if Frank calculated those odds or they were just that lucky.

Crossing the last street, he listened on as Karen kept screaming, crying out. Frank had her hair wrapped around his fist (she always liked that), other hand holding her hip against his while he thruster down into her. Her hands were both on his shoulders, holding on as if she was going to fall from a cliff is she didn’t. Her left leg was wrapped around Frank’s right one, the right was raised and bent, foot resting on the small of his back.

“Oh, hello dear!” Greeted Mrs. Pyper when he arrived at the building door.

“Hi, how are you?” He forced himself to smile, putting his breathing in check while Frank bit on the skin of Karen’s neck, coaxing her towards her peak.

“That’s it. Fuck, come on”, he was breathing out while Mr. Pyper patted Matt’s shoulder.

Grateful for not having to stop and make small talk, Matt folded his cane and climbed up the stairs, two at a time.

Karen’s voice vanished, he could just hear her breathing and the whispered repetition of Frank’s name.

When he got to his floor, fishing his keys from his pocket, her hands were in Frank’s hair, now, who had his mouth in her ear, not saying anything, just grunting while shivers ran down his spine, Karen’s own making their rounds.

When he opened the door, Matt was hit in the face by the smell of sweat and sex and her perfume, gun powder and wine. A lot of wine. If his body wasn’t reacting before, it sure was now.

When he pulled the bedroom door open, Frank was still on top of her, hands on her sides, kissing her between her breasts, down her stomach, humming as he always did after a good, good round of sex. Her arms were open, her head was tumbling off the mattress. They were lying with their feet near the headboard, heads on the foot of the bed. Long strands of hair cascaded down, the tips grazing the floor slightly.

Her breathing was hard, she was slick with sweat, eyes closed, heart going fast and hard.

Matt walked and, touching one knee to the floor, rose his hand to her face.

She hadn’t noticed him there, yet, was startled by his touch, sucking in a breath. When she saw him, though, she hummed a note that was so satisfied and lazy Matt had to smile.

“You ok?” He asked, leaning in to press a kiss on her lips, upside down like that, noticing as Frank’s hand rose, closed around one of her breasts for a moment and then continued up, probably looking for him.

“Hmmm, I’m great”, Karen meowed, right hand rising unsteadily, shaking, to his hair, the other on top of Frank’s when it found his face. “I’m so good, baby.”

He kissed her at that odd angle for a second, Frank’s fingers going from his cheek, bypassing his ear and combing through his hair, Karen’s own hands doing the same before sneaking back down and pulling on his tie slightly.

“Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” He asked, not getting up, moving to shed his jacket right there, not caring where it landed, closing his eyes when Karen moved to lie on her stomach, loving the sound her slick skin made against Frank’s body and his sheets.

After one or two strokes of her tongue against his, he got up again, working on his belt while she kneeled on the mattress to unbutton his shirt.

After just the top two were undone, she decided they could work on it a different way and pulled on his arm, making him kneel on the bed and then lie down, his head hitting the pillow just right.

Karen perched on top of him, one leg on each side, and pulled his shirt from inside his pants, unbuttoning and undressing, while Frank’s hand moved to pull his belt off, mouth on his, tongue probing in, licking it’s way around his lips, nipping for a quick second. Matt tasted wine in their mouths, Frank’s usual strong coffee taste very subdued. That hand then made slow work of the buttons, the zipper.

“You had some sort of party?”

“Shut up, Red”, Frank said in his ear, sneaking his hand inside his pants while Karen moved to tug them down. When Matt rose his hips to help her, it was a happy coincidence that he thrust right into Frank’s fist. “And catch up.”

It wasn’t long until he was feeling his muscles tense while Karen moved on top of him, one of his hands tight on one of her thighs, the other one inside Frank’s hair, tugging while he felt his tongue and teeth marking up a bruise on his neck, right at the joint of his shoulder.

“Why are you holding back, baby?” Karen asked there on top of him, rolling her hips so good, to and fro and left and right, hands supporting her own weight on his stomach. “Come on, now.”

He had been holding back because he thought she might be still too sensitive. Frank hadn’t been exactly gentle with her - the complete opposite, in fact - and he didn’t want to overwhelm and possibly hurt her.

But she was moaning and her moves were getting sharper, her nails were biting on the skin of his abdomen a bit, she was shivering again.

“She got home with wine”, Frank whispered in his ear. “Opened one and asked me for a foot massage”.

Matt would smile if there weren’t four hands on him, working together as if they had practiced it. He was losing track of things quickly.

“She had been keyed up the whole day, see?” Frank continued, that hand sliding down his stomach, caressing Karen’s, moving around them to reach under his belly button and Matt’s own hand reached out. “Four glasses down and she was kneeling between my legs, taking me in her mouth that way you know she does.”

“God”, he breathed out, thrusting up, her small cries effective, but not enough.

“Nope, try again”, Frank said against his cheek and Matt turned his face to kiss him, thrusting up again, and Karen cried harder, yes, that’s more like it.

“Harder, Matt”, she pleaded and he removed his hand from Frank’s slowly responding body to anchor them on her hips, looking for more leverage. “Ah, yes, like that!” She praised, tossing her head back.

“Slow and sweet isn’t cutting it for her today”, Frank continued in his ear, one of his ankles hooking with Matt’s left. “Is it, ma’am?”

“Hmm, no”, she breathed out, and Matt felt the way her skin was starting to raise in shivers already.

She was already too worked up for this to last too long. With a kiss on Frank’s cheek and a warning for him to “wait, hold on”, he sat up, kissed her neck once, brought her head back up with his hand so he could place one on her mouth, and then flipped them, placing her on her stomach, smiling when she locked her knees, propping her hips up for him a bit. With a hand on the wall and the other on her hair, pulling it back a bit to whisper in her ear, he drove in, hard and fast and strong, feeling Frank’s mouth there on his face, teeth nipping in his ear while Karen screamed into the pillow and he kept whispering words of encouragement to her, how beautiful she is, she feels so good, does she feel good?, his own teeth sinking into the fleshy part of her shoulder when she clenched and slowed down around him, her body jerking violently while he shuddered his own pleasure.

Matt dropped to the mattress, to the left, his own breathing heavy, chest going up and down, listening as Karen breathed in and out, too, still lying on her belly.

“My head is spinning”, she said, voice too mellow to be sober, one hand sneaking to rest on top of his chest, the other one reaching for Frank’s.

Grasping her hand, Matt shook his head.

“What the hell was that?”

Not that it was the first time he was welcomed home with sex, but this fast, intense, drunk event was a first.

“Stop complaining”, Frank says from his side of the bed.

“I’m not, I’m just curious.”

At that, Karen got to her hands and knees and moved to drop her upper body on him, kissing him slow and deep, hands on his face, hair and chest.

“I’m gonna take a bath, now”, moving from him, she moves to kiss Frank on his lips, neck, chest, nipping on his hip. “I don’t think I can stand in the shower”.

With that, she gets up and makes her way, measured steps, swinging her hips, to the bathroom.

Matt lies there, breathing in and out, and turns to face Frank.

“She’s drunk”, he says, reaching and tracing the features of his face with his fingertips. “What’s your excuse?”

“She wasn’t drunk when she got here”, he offers, scooting closer, throwing an arm over Matt’s waist. “And she was all over me, I’m not gonna say no to that.”

“No?” Matt confirms, sliding his hand, grasping him, and Frank chuckles.

“Gimme a minute, here.”

Frank is almost fully asleep when Matt gets up to open a window, to make some air circulate. Karen is getting up from the tub when he walks into the bathroom, wanting a shower himself.

When Frank wakes up, it’s to the smell of the roast chicken Karen had in the oven. They have dinner and, too soon, they both have to leave to deal with their vigilante business.

“No more wine for you”, Frank tells Karen, climbing up the stairs to the roof access.

“Yes, sir”, she agrees, lying on the couch with her computer on top of her belly.

“Maybe a little bit of wine”, Matt whispers against her mouth and she giggles while he slips his mask on, giving Frank a head start. “I’ll be home before him, this time.”


End file.
